Don't shoot the messenger
by Mander13
Summary: A night out with her best friend, Megan is exactly what Artemis needs. But when she meets an attractive red haired man, sparks fly. Artemis soon realizes a little bit of male companionship what she wanted all along. AU - No powers. Rated M for language and adult situations. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: blah blah blah not mine blah blah blah**

**AN:** Sorry for all the "A Spring Trip" followers. I just went through an awful time in my life and i'm slowly returning to normal. Im going to start writing again.

I wrote like half of this a few months ago and never finished it, so now I finally am. Um enjoy

* * *

"Megan, come on" Artemis protested. "All I want to do is have a cup of tea and read a book. Don't make me give that up."

"No. No way" Megan shook her head "It is my job- No my _duty_ as a best friend to get you laid." She rummaged through Artemis's drawers. "So get up and shower alright, we haven't been out in so long"

Artemis Groaned. Of all days to go out, why'd she have to pick this one? She desperately needed this one saturday off. Monday, her work was bringing in the new interns and there was just no end to the questions they asked and the things the fucked up so terribly. They were like giant two-year-olds. The next week was going to be hell, but maybe getting laid would ease up the stress. She'd admit it _had_ been a while since she last got intimate with someone.

Artemis did as Megan commanded. She washed, rinsed and repeated. Drying off she walked into her room to see what megan had picked out for her. She could hear the other shower in their apartment going.

Megan picked out a nice number. A black dress with a high collar and an eyebrow raising hemline. It was one of her old favorites. She started on her makeup. She contrasted the black fabric with a typical white eyeshadow and applied her mascara. she finished off the rest of her makeup, got dressed and grabbed her black pumps.

She snacked on she cheese and crackers while she waited for Megan to finish. She hated getting hungry at clubs so she ate.

After Megan was finished she joined Artemis in her snacking. It was around 8:30 by the time they thought of leaving. They had their timing down pat. They would get there around 9 scope and get used to their environment, have about 2 or 3 hours of fun and then leave.

They hailed down a cab with ease. They went over ground rules and checked their bags for everything the modern girl needs: Money, Condoms, ID, toothpaste/brush, and lipstick.

Arriving at the club a little after 9, they both walked to the front.

"Jason!" Artemis greeted the bouncer. She kissed one cheek as Megan got the other.

"Hello ladies and good evening" He replied with a smile that pulled at the soft scar near his chin, a memento of a fight he broke up a couple of weeks ago. He was the one punch wonder, and knocked out the few guys that dared to cross him, despite his lean figure. "You both are looking lovely as ever"

"Aww Jay, You're too kind" Megan gushed, they both knew they looked like a pair of call girls. Not that it was an issue, almost everyone else was dressed the same way. "Honey, what's your opinion of the crowd tonight?"

"Babe you know I only let the best in" He said ushering them to the door. A couple years back Artemis became good friends with the club owner, Dick, on account of the fact she was there almost every weekend. Although the friendship was based around flirtation and sultry looks, it never went anywhere. Dick had them put on the VIP list and eventually they got to know most of the bouncers. Jason was their favorite.

He was kind of a bad boy. With his dark hair, striking blue eyes and scars that left you wondering how far they went and if there were any more shrouded beneath his dark attire.

Jason unlocked the plush velvet rope and let them in. The muffled booming they heard outside magnified once the club doors spread to greet them. They gravitated towards the mar and ordered their usual. Getting buzzed was the first step in their process.

The liquor scorched its way down Artemis's throat. Some fruit mixture, the drink of the month, left a tart aftertaste. Her eyes swept the club. She saw dick monitoring and mingling through the crowd. Some guy was making a fool out of himself on the dancefloor. She shrugged, as long as he enjoys himself. Her mouth twitched in a smile and brought another drink to her lips.

Megan had already started up a conversation with a man, but Artemis was only half listening, she was just observing the grinding bodies.

"Its pronounced 'Meh-Ghan" not "Meg-gan" she explained to her potential suitor. Artemis locked eyes with her and motioned with her head that she wanted to dance. Megan excused herself to follow her friend.

The flashing lights reflected off their skins as they moved through the gyrating hips and withering bodies. They held each other's hands as to not get lost in the fray of people. When Megan thought they'd reached a good spot she snaked her hands around Artemis's hips and pulled them to hers. Their fronts grinded against one another, leg between legs. Their dance was like a mating call to the surrounding males, with their hooded eyes and timed movements.

Megan locked eyes with a dark haired man inviting him in with a nod. He wandered over and grabbed her hips, joining their dance. Megan reached back and pulled him closer, effectively sandwiching herself between the man and her best friend. They grinded to the beat of the song. THeir hips moved fast and their hands roamed. Megan felt the man's hand precariously low on her hip and the other cupping her ass. A few songs passed so Artemis untwinned herself from the pair, her job here was done. She was an amazing wingman.

She glanced back through the thong of crowds, Megan was going to town on her new beau. She grinned and found her way back to the bar. They never had any trouble getting someone to go back with them. She sat down on one of the empty stools and checked her phone. It was around 10, artemis was a little surprised how long she was on the dancefloor.

Just then the bartender tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to the drink in front of her. "From the ginger over there" He said over the music and gestured to the man a few seats down. She started over at the thin red haired man. Artemis debated, she'd never fucked a redhead before, and over this fact she was a little surprised.

She'd already made up her mind by the time she lifted her drink in thanks. He took that as an invitation to go up to her. Dick, the club owner, got in his way, not to talk to her but to chat with him. Artemis was curious. They hugged in greeting so they obviously knew each other right? They were both very expressive with one another in a way only close friends would be. She sipped her cocktail but kept an eye on them as they talked. She took note of the subtle gestures made towards her. Dick caught her eye and he smiled. They both approached her.

"Artemis," He greeted "long time, no see"

"Its been a while dick how have you been" She retorted.

"Not bad, business is booming as ever." He put his arm around the guy "I've got someone I want you to meet"

Artemis nodded for him to continue.

He spoke, "Artemis, this is-"

"-Wally. Wally West" He interrupted. Dick sighed, like he was used to it.

"Artemis Crock. Any friend of Dicks is a friend of mine." She sipped her drink.

"Well Ill leave you guys to it, have fun, next round is on me" He motioned to the bartender, smiled at them both and left to run his club.

Artemis ordered a Martini and Wally ordered some scotch.

"So how do you know Dick?" She asked him

"We grew up together. His dad and My uncle are really close, so whenever dick would come to town his dad would drop him off at my place in Central City." He answered. "And you?"

"I've been around the club a good amount, so I've gotten to know him" She explained. "How is central city? I heard it's beautiful around this time."

Their drinks showed up. They talked about dick, their hometowns and their favorite superheros. Apparently Wally had huge love for The flash, whose movie just came out the day before. Of course he'd already seen it. Artemis was currently nursing a crush on the Black Widow. She thought that if she really wanted to, she could become an extremely powerful villain. She appreciated the fact that she keep herself from becoming evil.

They finished their drinks and decided to buy a couple of shots. Wally got the Red Headed Slut. Artemis burst out laughing and almost knocked over the inebriated girl stilling on the stood to her left. She gave wally a dirty look as he laughed. She reverted back to looking at the menu. Finally she chose the Blow Job. Wally choked as he finished off the rest of his scotch. Artemis raised her eyebrow at him but said nothing.

Their shots were ready within the minute.

"Should we toast? Is that customary to do with shots?" Wally inquired

"Yeah, why not. Lets toast to-"

"To Redheaded Sluts and Blow Jobs?" He interrupted

"To Redheaded Sluts and Blow Jobs." She agreed

They slung the drinks back and swallowed. Wally shook his head to focus. Artemis checked her phone and realized an hour had passed. it was 11. She grabbed wallys had and guided him to the dance floor. Wally stomach twisted. It was either his stomach reacting to the new alcohol or he was nervous.

She found a spot she liked, and placed his clenched hand on her hip. She backed in closer to him and rubbed herself against him, his other hand immediately found its way to the other side of her hip. They started moving to their own pace. With Caribou Lou playing in the background she ground into him. She could feel his body behind her. He felt fit and she could feel her movements awaking him. The anticipation that came with these nights was hard to bear, but tonight it was even worse. A combination of her lack of outings lately with the liquor and him made her rearing to go.

His face dropped to her shoulder. She rested her hands on his. His hands made their way to the V shape of her pelvis. The left hand extended a bit to the hem of her dress. He started rubbing little circles on the outside of her thighs and slowly made their way in. He stopped at a respectable distance.

Artemis stretched her neck opening the space to him. He dragged his nose along her. His lips kissed her upper jaw line. Artemis was about to be driven up a fucking wall. This guy had successfully turned her on. She turned in his arms to they were facing front to front. Their pelvises matched up and rubbed against each other. She wanted him to want her as badly as she wanted him.

Her hands rested on his shoulders blazed a fire as they moved around his body. She tweaked his left nipple as she went. Artemis scratched his abs through his stomach. Her hand started to move to cup him. His hand grabbed hers.

His mouth went to her ear. "Babe, if you put your hand there right now, I won't have enough self control to fuck your brains out here and now." Her hand moved to his ass and his to the side of her body. "I really don't think Dick would appreciate us doing that, now would he." He nipped her ear lobe and nuzzled her jawline.

Her hand grabbed his ass "Honey, I don't give a fuck what he'd appreciate." She looked into his eyes and ground into him as hard as she could. "Now this situation begs one question" She said as she finally captured his mouth. her leg started to move up his body giving his hard on better coverage of her body. She broke out of the kiss.

"What question?" He asked with his hand holding her leg up.

"Your place or mine?" she grinned sweetly

"Lets go to yours. Right. Fucking. Now" He ground into her harder with each word. As much as she didn't want to end their little dance session, she'd rather get to the main event instead of setting up the appetizer. They untwinned themselves and walked as fast as the could out the front doors. Artemis passed Jason with a wink. They hailed a Cab and got in. It was hard being in such close quarters after the club.

They could hardly wait until the cab stopped before paying and running up to her building. After they passed the front lobby and got into the elevator they threw themselves at each other. He slammed her against the wall. His lips were rough against hers. She was minutes away from being spread before him and she couldn't wait. she lifted up both feet and hooked them behind his back. Her pussy was right on top of his cloth covered dick, straining against its confinements. He groaned at the feeling. The fucking elevator bell finally dinged.

"Whats the number" He said quickly

"Apartment 1614, Its on the left" she responded breathing hard as she slid down from her perch. Wally clenched his teeth to stop himself from pulling her right back up on him. They went over to the door and she unlocked it. she ushered him in and locked the door behind him. Throwing her keys on the side table she grabbed his hand and lead him to her room.

They went inside and he closed the door behind him. She led him to the bed and once again captured his mouth. He stepped closer until her legs hit the bed. He broke off the kiss and let her sit down. He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her upper thigh. He caressed his way down to her shoes and helped her out of them.

His hands made a trail back to her thighs. She kissed him when he came near. His fingers moved in circles on her upper legs. She reached around and cupped his red hair. She tugged and massaged his head until his hands moved. He pushed her dress higher as his hands moved.

Her wrists tickled the back of his neck. The closer he got to her core the tighter her grip on his hair became. He kissed a trail from her upper neck to her shoulder. She clenched her fitsts and almost wrought his hair from his head when he stroked her between her pussy lips. All the pent up sexual frustration and heavy foreplay had gotten her so worked up.

He smiled against her skin, It was the little pleasures in life that made it worth living. The little pleasures like making a woman's haughty sexual demeanor fall apart with a single stroke.

Artemis gasped as a second stroke replaced the feeling of the first. It'd been a while, but she never realized the longing she'd hidden. His hands cupped her sex and he used the heel of his hand to rub against her. Hips rolled against his hand. his pointer finger hooked around her panties, she could feel it there. She wanted it inside her. One of her hands made a path down his neck, arm and then hand. She pulled her underwear down as much as she could without disrupting his motions. He got the message and started moving his other hand to move them. She was about to draw her hand back but he took it in his and brought it back to her sex.

All motions stopped as her ripped off her panties. he molded her hands so she was flipping him off. He brought her hand down to her sex and had her push her finger inside of herself. They had both stopped their upper body shenanigans to view the show about to unfold.

With her own finger he fucked her. In and out, over and over again. He pushed his hand to hers and added his own middle finger. The feeling of both their fingers inside of her made her want to explode. His finger curled hers, her finger extended his. It was a connection she'd never shared like this before.

"AhhhAH" his larger finger brushed that spot inside her

"Do you like the way i'm finger fucking you baby" He asked her

"AHahhh Yeeesss" She hissed as he pushed harder against that spot and kept hitting it.

The pressure was starting to build. Her hair was sticking to her face as she rode both their hands.

"I'm about to..." "Uhh" "Im about to cum" She said to him

He spread her finger to one side and his to the other, making a 'Y' shape inside her. He curled his finger around her.

"AHHHHhhH" She yelled as she came thrashing against his hand. She was shaking by the end of her orgasm. Now _that_ was a finger fucking she'd want to remember.

He took out both of their hands from her. He kissed her hand in front of her and sucked on her middle finger. Licking all the juices off of her. He released her hand.

She pulled his shirt and he followed her onto the bed. She pushed him against her headboard and she straddled him, sitting her bare pussy on top of his erection. He released a grunt as attention was finally put on him. She stroked her finger the top of his shirt up to his chin pushing it up to expose his neck. She kissed and nipped her way along to his lips. Her hands went from his shoulders down his body. She pushed her hands under his shirt scratching and massaging his body. She pinched his nipple and he jumped.

He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, costing them their kiss. Artemis decided this was much better anyways. His hands landed on her thighs and he pushed her dress up her mid-drift. She raised her arms up and arched her back. He pulled her dress off.

He was struck by her nakedness, her unbound breasts. She had forgotten that she has forgone a bra tonight, something he was immensely grateful for. His mouth went to her tits. sucked, nipped and licked both of them. By the time he had gotten his fill Artemis was breathing heavy. She ground her hips against his, feeling his dick between her legs covered by a small amount of fabric. He could feel her hot wet pussy as she ground into him.

Fuck he just wanted some release. This girl was moving in all the right ways and he was raw with lust. Their grinding stopped and she reached between them for his zipper, she pulled it down and brushed her hand against his tip. He hissed, shut his eyes and threw his head back. She giggled and muttered an apology. He was about to tell he that it was fine when she did it again. His hips jerked and he groaned. His eyes shot to her face. She laughed and winked at him.

He could only stare at her with surprise. He lifted his hips when she motioned for him to do so. She brought down his jeans as well as his underwear and his dick shot up, finally free of its confinements. Leaving his clothing in the middle of his thighs she brought her head down and licked his length stopping at the tip and flattening her tongue against it making up for her teasing. She kissed his tip and began to shimmy his jeans off of him. Throwing them to the side she crawled across her bed to her nightstand. She grabbed a condom and crawled back to him. She sat on his thighs and put the condom on him.

She stroked him once, and he pushed her down on the bed. He settled himself between her legs. He stroked his tip against her opening. Watching her clench her sheets. He grabbed the back of her thighs and slowly pushed himself into her.

The both groaned at the new feeling. he filled her up, drew back and slammed in again. He crouched over her and she crossed her legs behind his back for more leverage. Her hands went to his shoulders. With slow movements he pushed inside of her and came out again. Her hand moved to his hip as if trying to push him faster. But wally knew what he was doing as kept his pace.

His hand covered her breast and kneaded the hard nub. It just filled his hand so well. Her tits were so perky he loved them. He sped up his movements, grinding himself into her harder. Pushing her down the bed. All of a sudden they both fell off the bed and onto the rug covered floor. Artemis fell on top of him. Wally was smothered by her breasts. A sudden thought crossed his mind. He wouldn't mind if this was the way he went, smothered by titties.

Artemis laughed and hovered over him. Wally joined in and smiled at her.

"are you ok?" He asked, panting

"Yeah, im ok. I've never been fucked off a bed before" She laughed with him, "are you ok?" His dick was hard and raw, not to mention slick from her pussy.

"I am" he responded "I've never been smothered by such luscious breasts before" He cupped them and she bit her lip.

"should we...?" she asked. He responded by running his hands down her body and to her hips. He strained his head until a pillow was put behind it. He guided her pussy to his tip and shoved her down his length. She groaned at the new positioning. His hands stayed her hips and she rose up again and slammed back down on him. she leaned back and his dick hit her spot again.

They both moaned. Wally's eyes fell upon her tits. As she rode him they bounce and jiggled. It was so erotic. and for the first time that night she moaned his name. His ears perked up and he ground her with renewed vigor, eager to make her shout his name again.

The constant stroking of his dick was getting to him. The sight of this woman riding him and moaning his name was burned into his memory. She reached between them and made a V with her fingers stimulating wally like no other.

"Fuck" he shouted. "holy shit artemis" She laughed but that laugh turned into another moan as his tip kept brushing past her spot. Wally was near the end of his rope.

"Whose dick are you riding baby" he shouted with a panting breath.

"Your dick" she confirmed shaking her head like a possessed woman. "AhhhHHH" she screamed as the pressure inside her built.

"Yessss" he hissed, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Wally I-"

"I know baby"

They ground faster and faster. Wally blew his load and artemis could feel him exploding inside of her.

"Artemissss!""Waaalllyyyyy" they shouted and spasmed as they rode out their orgasms together.

Artemis fell against his chest in a heap. They were both breathing heavy and felt sated. After their breathing had returned to normal wally help artemis off of him. Laying on the ground beside him artemis silently thanked megan for dragging her out tonight. She sighed in contentment. Wally smiled to himself, he had pleased one fine ass woman, it was hard for him not to feel proud of himself.

she turned to face him, "do you want to spend the night?"

"Yeah, just let me clean up first"

"of course" He helped her up on shaky legs then gave her a shirt to wear. she put it on and climbed to the top of the bed.

He peeled off the condom, tied it and threw it in the trash, he cleaned himself up with a towel and put on his boxers. She hadn't really gotten to admire his body earlier. He was toned with a runners frame and a tight ass.

He climbed into the bed and they helped each other under the covers. Artemis was kind of surprised at herself, she very rarely asked a man to stay with her. She had never really enjoyed cuddling. Wally on the other hand couldn't get enough of it. He was ecstatic when she asked him to stay.

He curled himself around her body and breathed deeply. She relaxed and after a few heartbeats she asked "so do you work or something"

He chuckled "Yeah, I usually run early in the morning."

"Oh" she said "Will you have to leave early then?"

"No, im willing to skip" He assured her.

They both fell asleep relatively quick after that.

The sunlight streamed through her bedroom window as she awoke. Her legs were pinned. She was confused until last nights events came to her. Oh. right.

Their legs were intertwined and wallys arm was across her body. While human contact was nice she was very warm and a bit dewy. She ran little circles on his hand with her fingers. He stirred behind her and groaned awake. Her legs became free as he woke. She turned around to face him.

"good morning" he spoke, voice rough with sleep.

"good morning" she responded with a yawn.

She let him take a shower and made breakfast for him. He walked towards the kitchen dressed and clean to see a barely clothed woman making him food, aka the gateway to his heart. They ate, talked and smiled at eat other. When it was finally time to leave he stopped before he got to the door.

The words stumbled out of his mouth after a quizzical look from Artemis, "Listen, last night was great. I know this is a one night stand but I think I want to see you again. So um can I give you my number, in case you want to do something like this again?"

She smiled, because she thought she might feel the same way. With a nod she got his phone number and with a long kiss she let him out the door.

She showered and got ready for the day. She had to put thinking about Wally on the back burner. Tomorrow was going to be hell and she needed to focus. The rest of the day passed in preparation. Megan came back with her outfit and hair. She had done the walk of shame in 4 inch heels. Although artemis wasn't sure why people called it that, she didn't think it was shameful at all. The girls shared a bottle of wine and talked about their nights. Soon it was time for both of them to retire.

Bright and Early monday morning Artemis walked to her job in a business company. She was in the Tech division. Soon after she had gotten to her office and had her cup of coffee a co worker informed her of the intern arrival. She walked out of her office with her head down, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

She looked up at the exact time a man with familiar red hair did.

"Holy shit" He whispered as she said "Oh my god"

Holy shit and Oh my god, she thought. Wally was one of the new interns. How the fuck could this happen.

The rest of the group turned to face her and she shook her shock off. She gave them the usual rundown, avoiding wally's gaze. She dismissed the group locked eyes with wally and walked to an abandoned hall. As she hoped he followed her.

"What the fuck just happened" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he retorted.

"Why didnt you tell me you were going to work here" She angrily whispered.

"Gee, there really wasn't much conversation between us fucking" He answered sarcastically.

She glared at him

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. I was as much in the dark about this as you were." He held up his hands

"Sorry" She frowned. "Oh man how is this going to work out? I dont even know the dating policy for this place."

"I couldn't tell ya boss, I just got the manual" He responded

She glared at him again. What a fucking curveball this was.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I sure did! reviews and favorites always make my day (less than 3 weeks till summer, who else is excited?)


End file.
